Outtakes
by Myworldinchocolate
Summary: a collection of outtakes on all my stories
1. Timeless: Switch Day

"See you later Bella" I said to her smiling at our joke. Today was our switch day. She got to be me and vice versa, it was something that could be useful, for now it was plain old fun. Since Alice was my identical twin so it didn't take much for her to look like me, she just straightened her hair and put in a ponytail and wore some of my clothes. I, however, had to do the whole face decorating and hair curling, heel wearing. I swear I really don't know how she lives like this.

"See you around Alice" she waves back hanging my backpack round her shoulder

I began walking down into school skipping slightly just like Alice did especially when she was excited. First up was math. I hated math especially since she sat beside Jessica. Jessica chewed her gum as the teacher taught. I wrote all that the teacher wrote down but each pop was getting to my nerves, you can imagine my relief when the bell rang. Jessica didn't let me escape however.

"So Alice," her gum smacked "what's going on between you and the blond Cullen?"

"Jazzy?" I said batting my eyelash a bit. I it was funny calling him Jazzy but I kept a straight face and decided to give her vague answers "oh, just this and that"

"So nothing then?" she persisted

"If that's what you want to hear, why not?" I said back smiling and writing my note

"Secrets don't make friends" Jessica said to me

"Is that what we are? huh" I said as if I was just realizing that

"C'mon Alice spill" she whined

"Alice" I heard a softer and yet more masculine voice call. I turned around to see Jasper.

"Later Jess" I said shooing her away

"Jasper" I greeted adjusting my bag strap as I had seen Alice do many times around him in a manner of subtle flirting

"What do you want?" I added this time a bit hostile as I remembered what happened at the hospital.

"Look I am really sorry" he said to me, and somehow, it was like I could feel his apology, his honest need to apologize. Plus his southern accent made the apology somehow alluring.

"Jasper, please –" I tried to get him to listen to me so I could tell him I wasn't Alice, Alice should be the one hearing this.

"I really am sorry, I see where I might have said something that might have offended you, but somehow I cannot stand that, I need you to forgive me Alice" he said to me

"Listen Jasper" I tried to say but he was on a roll. I blocked it out as soon as his words came out as nervous words

"Alice" Alice called me and I looked towards her. I looked back at Jasper "Not now okay? Talk to you later"

With that I left to catch up with my sister

"What was that about?" she asked me

"Your guess is as good as mine" I said to her truthfully.

We walked together to our next class. I showed her what had gone on between myself and Jessica and she just laughed at me. We separated when she had walked me into her next class. English. I did love English however so it was fun. The day continued as it should have, not too bad, not too exiting either but it was good

"Hey Bella" Angela whispered in my ear. I briefly considered denying it but thought against it

"What gave me away?"

"Oh it's not you, it was Alice, I sat by her in our history class, let's just say your notes are color coated"

"Oh…my what?" I said to her and she chuckled. "You know what, never mind. You won't tell would you?"

"No…though I am offended you think I couldn't tell apart my best friend from her sister" Angela spoke

"You didn't the last time" I said remembering

"I didn't know you as well then" she replied "that was two years ago"

"fair enough" I said just as we entered the cafeteria.

"Now you're talking Alice too?" Ben asked Angela.

"She's my friend too you know" I said to him so Angela wouldn't have to reply.

Alice came and took my regular seat beside Angela. She had a tray of food with her she placed it in the middle of the both of us

"Eat" she said mentally

I picked up the fork and took a bit of the chicken. I squeezed my face pushing the plate beside Alice.

"I can't be sure" Ben said to the table pointing at me "but I'm positive that's Bella"

"Don't be stupid, I'm Alice" I said with as much of Alice's personality as I could

"Seriously Ben?" Alice said giving him the eye _"he is our good friend, he should know I guess"_

The whole table was voting now. It was comical watching the whole table fight over our identity, it was strange just a few of them could tell us apart after two years

"I'm against Ben" Tyler said. "I know Bella when I see her"

"_Meanwhile he is an idiot" _I thought to Alice she chuckled

"I'm with ben" Mike said

" Tyler" Lauren said to be supportive.

"So who's who?" Jessica said impatient

"I'm Alice" I insisted rolling my eye and flipping my hair.

"well if that's true?" Lauren said to me "what was the first thing I said to you?"

"Nice Ride" I said back to her. Everyone laughed over that as they remembered our beloved truck

"Ok then Bella?" Ben said looking at Alice, his voice emphasizing my name with a sarcastic tone.

"We read a Sherlock Holmes novel together, who was the murder in my favorite chapter?" Ben asked. Oh he's good.

Alice looked at me "_the horse" I replied to her mentally_

"It was the Horse" Alice said to him with a smile

"That settles it" Tyler said, "I was right?"

"Wait they looked at each other" Ben said "it's some sort of mind trick. Maybe it's that twin thing"

"Twin telepathy?" Angela helped him out

"Silly Ben" Alice said "there is no such thing as twin telepathy"

"_Are you really sure Alice?" _I internally taunted her

"_it's just thought projection." _She argued back

"_Uh huh" _I replied back

I tuned them out after that like I always did when I didn't want to hear their inane conversations. Ben kept looking at me, and I winked at him. His eyes widened. I knew he figured it out that was as much confirmation as I was willing to give him. Ben was good people; he wasn't like my other 'friends'.

All to soon the bell went and I went into Spanish, Alice's last class of the day. As luck would have it Jasper and Emmett were in that class. And apparently Alice sat in front of them.

"Alice" Lauren's snotty voice called.

"Remind me why we are friends with her again?" I asked myself not really expecting an answer. I sighed then walked over to her.

As soon as I went over and sat down beside her, she looked behind us at the Cullens and giggled. I could feel the annoyance starting to rise.

"Lauren" I said cheerily. I didn't understand why Alice chose to sit beside her every day

"So what's going on between you and hottie over there" she said looking back again and this time I joined her. She giggled again.

"Emmett?" I said wrinkling my nose "He's so not my type"

"Not him, I meant the other one"

"Oh…Jasper" I sighed. I looked back at Jasper, really looked at him studying him briefly. There was no proud gesture but only remorse, I knew he wanted to apologize to Alice, unfortunately I was not her. His eyes met mine, they were warm gold like his brother's.

"Nothing" I finally answered her. Then turned back to face her "Absolutely nothing"

I thought I heard him sigh. I felt a bit bad, but there wasn't anything I could do. I tuned out everything, especially Lauren; her voice was even more nerve wracking when she tried to whispered. I wasn't being mean but she was getting on every one of my nerves.

"Senorita swan" I heard the teacher call. I shook out of my haze and looked at her

"Sorry. Miss it won't happen again" I said immediately

"Española"

"Lo sentimos, no sucederá de Nuevo Senora" I said looking up. Just then the bell went off and I arranged my books, or Alice's books.

Emmett and Jasper were walking out, but I put my hand on Jaspers arm, it was cold but I did my best to hide my surprise. I looked at Emmett

"Can I talk to your brother alone?" I asked kindly. I saw him smile and his lips moved so fast that I did not catch what he was saying

"I thought we had nothing" he said to me a bit bitter holding Emmett back to keep from leaving

I looked at Emmett before looking at Jasper my eyes narrowed. "My patience with you is hanging on a very thin thread, so it would be wise not to try it further. You caused this, not me. I didn't decide to do this; you did so I'll consider redirecting my temper if I were you. It'll be very wise to just follow me, alone" I concluded stressing the last part at the big guy. Without another word, I left.

"_Alice" _I thought mentally_ "Meet me at the car, I'm bringing Jasper. you can tell him what's going on"_

"_Roger"_ she replied.

I went straight to Alice's Audi. She was waiting for me there. I turned around to the driver's seat.

"No way José" Alice interrupted. "Hand over the keys b!"

I tossed her the keys without much of a fight

"Take the front seat" I said to Jasper "that way I can stretch out back"

"About that" Alice said than nudged her head to the side. I looked to see Edward standing at the other side.

"I'll take the front then" I said "maybe you two can talk"

I entered the car without another word. Alice followed me, while the boys filed in the back. I rolled down the window to let the wind blow in and out. As Alice drove out I put my ear buds on and relaxed a bit. I stuck my leg out the window. It was part of the whole relaxing bit. A few minutes I heard my phone ring. Alice flipped it open not bordering to check who it was.

"Swan" she answered

"Tsk Tsk. Wrong twin" she said to him before handing me the phone

"Hello step father" I said ominously like I had been expecting him, which I was. Today was also my parent's anniversary, this time, half a decade ago, they met each other. Seeing how Phil was bad with dates, well I expected his call

"Miss Bella?" Phil asked

"yea" I answered. "Are you timing me now?"

"How did you know?" Phil said

"Lucky guess" I smiled.

"You knew I'd screw up, didn't you?" he said

I laughed "let's see, correct me if I'm wrong, it's about four which means you just realized today is the anniversary of the day you met mom." I began to diagnose "so, if I have to take a wild guess…"

Alice scoffed. My guesses are usually on point; it was a well-known fact.

"Mom's at the park trying to convince herself that she is overreacting, meanwhile you are in a funk and seeing as my beloved sister is a hopeless romantic and will chew you for forgetting such an important date, I'm your only solution" I said self-assuredly. It was sort of a pattern. Phil was not good with dates.

"You know, you're being a little cocky" Phil said teasing

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" I said "okay. Here's the plan, Monica is waiting for you. I called in early for a dozen white roses"

I spent the rest of the ride working a plan with Phil, since he already screwed up, he could at least apologize for remembering it late. Mom as well as Alice well the kind of people who bothered with anniversaries and birthdays.

"I want you to write a letter, about half a page in length and from the heart" I concluded. Mom was a sentimental woman, she was going to love it.

"Okay?" he questioned

"Never underestimate the power of written words especially when it comes to mom" I chided him.

"And you" Alice added mentally.

"Thanks and oh?" he paused. I was subconsciously aware that the car came to a stop and I pulled out my bags and came out of the car, leaning against the door. I saw the rest of them walk inside.

"Yeah?"

"You are a hopeless romantic too" he added. I rolled my eyes.

"And I'll deny it if you tell anyone" I said back at him then closed my phone shaking my head.

I pushed myself and walked in. Alice was setting a piece of pie on the counter for me.

"Are you going to tell me why he is here?" Alice said looking pointedly towards Jasper who was in the living room with Edward, why Alice felt the need to bring him, I wouldn't know

"He wants to do the right thing by you." I said to her "he was just doing it to the wrong twin. Go on"

"Edward knows you better than you think. He spotted the difference before lunch" she said to me and I shrugged. Mostly I didn't know how to reply her.

"Angela did too, apparently _SOMEONE _color-coated my notes" I said rolling my eyes

"Too much?" she asked pouting a bit hopping I would give in

"Sweetie, I invented that pout, plus it looks better on me" I said kissing her forehead grabbing my pie "go talk to him, I'll be in my room."


	2. Timeless: Institutions

**Okay, I was browsing through my laptop and found this. This was my original take on the chaper "Penance" on Timeless. I wanted to explore Alice and Bella's hypersensitive nature and add a character of my own. Thought you might like to read it. Check out timeless if you want to get more background on it.**

**Thoughts?**

**XO J**

* * *

"_why? What would you possible need penance for?" I asked finally. _

I met his golden eyes trying to understand. I looked at him calculatingly

"My father was a priest you know" he said and I nodded, I knew that part "spent his years ridding the world of vampires, and I was to take over, my father unfortunately hunted good people. Luckily I had stumbled upon a real vampire, so I gathered troops and chased him, it was during the chase that I was changed, so I found a corner to hide and die."

I watched his face and his emotions

"When I woke up I realized what I had become, given my upbringing, I couldn't hurt another living soul, so I ran. Hid in the bushes, I was so hungry, I didn't want to go back. I tried killing myself, didn't work so I hid in a cave for weeks, and a deer passed by. I discovered an alternate way to handle this. I could do with what I was given"

"Saving lives though, why go through all that trouble" I asked

"Helping people give me some kind of peace, even if I am damned regardless" he answered

"Damned? As in hell?" he kept quiet which was enough for me "Carlisle you could never be damned" I laughed at his reasoning

"Thank you. You are very gracious"

"So is God. If I've learnt anything at all, it is that everything happens for a reason" I said "take you for instance, well maybe God saw you could do more good in the lifetimes you've lived, compared to when you were human"

His mouth lifted in a small smile. I stood up to walk out, thinking about what he had said.

"I might not be sure about a lot of things Carlisle, but I am sure that you are good. Good people don't have a place in hell."

With that I shut the door behind me.

"Let's hope your right" he sighed.

I shook my head and walked to Edward's room. It was almost ten thirty, so I jumped out ran home, I put my extra contacts before I walked in

"Dad" I called out.

I saw him doing the dishes.

"Trying to brown nose me kid?" Charlie asked

"Now I'm too punctual for you old man?" I teased pulling out a chair and sitting down. I pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and pretended to drink it. It touched my tongue but didn't go down my throat, but even that was repulsive.

"This came for you" he said handing me two envelops

It was a University of Alaska and Dartmouth application packets. I looked through it, I didn't ask for it, so it was either Alice or Edward

"Alaska and New Hampshire. They are a little far away, don't you think?"

"no" I said "I mean yes, but they have a really good, biology program" I picked the first major my eyes saw.

"Can't you, you know, stay in Seattle?"

"Afraid not, if I stay here, I get mom on my back, if I go to Phoenix, you won't be happy…this way, I'm making me happy"

"Fair enough" he sighed knowing I was right

"You know this means you have to get some technology in this house, that way I can call you every night before bed"

Of course that caused a smile from him

"we'll see" he said

"night dad, I'm going to bed" I said standing up with a yawn.

I stayed for an hour hearing the beat of Charlie's heart as he fell into a deep sleep, I wanted to leave, but Charlie was known to check my room in the night so I stayed. As expected he checked up on me at three a.m. I ran to the Cullens after that, entering as quietly as I had come. I couldn't smell Edward or any of the other guys, other than Carlisle, so I lay in Edward's bed and waited. I closed my eyes as my mind found something to focus on, crickets were in the trees, creating an ambience which would have lulled me to sleep, now it settled for clearing my mind.

After a few minutes, I could smell honey, lilac and Sun, I knew Edward was near before I heard them come in

"Alice, where is Bella?" I heard him ask.

"I heard her leave after she talked to Carlisle" she answered him

"Oh, did she say when she would be back?"

"She left without a word Edward" she said to him before greeting Jasper. "Hi Jazz"

I guessed he just walked in.

I heard him run upstairs, open the door. I could feel him staring at me; my lips went up in a little smile as he sat beside me and stroked my hair. He lifted the upper part of my body and placed me in his chest, I snuggled closer into him, content with just having him near, and his body was so warm, like my own personal sun.

His hand made a trail on my spine, up, down and back up again. He repeated it waiting for me, or perhaps enjoying the moment like I was.

"It's nice you know, not having nightmares" I whispered to him. "Then again, I can't sleep anymore"

"I heard when you can't sleep at night, it cause you are awake in someone else dream"

I scoffed but said nothing.

"do you regret it, being turned?" he asked.

Leave it to him to ask me that

"I asked for this Edward, I was given a choice I may have not made the most informed of choices, but I chose this. Can't bring myself to regret it though"

"Not even the lack of sleep, or not being able to have… children"

"I never thought about it, children. I never had this big dream of having kids" I shrugged "I figured it was one of those things you know. How can you regret something you never dreamed of?"

He said nothing, just held me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him

"so I suppose, I have you to thank for the application papers?" I asked him

"No, I think that was Emmett. He is paying for you tuition" he reminded me

"Wanna fill it out with me tomorrow after school?" I asked him

"Sure…though I was under the impression you were going somewhere after school with Carlisle?"

"Huh?"

"Someone named Cynthia" Edward said

"Oh, that's tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes" Carlisle's voice confirmed my question "after school if you don't mind, Alice?"

"I'll be there" Alice confirmed quietly

I looked to Edward who was looking at me carefully but his head was cocked to the side as if listening to something or someone…Alice. Mental hospitals made us uncomfortable for several reasons, when Alice and I realized what we could do, we'd just made the decision to tell some friends and our parents then out future changed, she saw us locked in hospital gowns and taking pills. She said they did terrible things to us. Finally, we'd settled on our grandmother, being the Sharman she was, she already knew, that's when she started talking to us about our history, the first day we saw our grand aunt Charlie, oh she was the best and closest thing I had to an aunt since both Renee and Charlie were the only child of their parents

"Are you sure you'd be okay there" he asked and I nodded

We'd spent the rest of the night just holding each other. He wasn't saying anything, he just left me to think and I stayed content in just soaking up the comfort that only he could provide. I checked in on Alice, she and Jasper were in the same position in their white room which I'd never entered. I quickly came out of my vision. Tomorrow would have to be okay, for both our sakes.

School the next day was a rough affair, Edward drove me to school after we had gone home to get change of clothes and wait for Charlie to wake me up as he does every morning for school.

The whispers were still circulating , I tried to block them out. Angela and Ben waited for me at the threshold of school. I walked to them with a smile.

"It good to see you two" I said to them. They smiled hugely, conniving

"Ben and I wanted to get the first scoop" Angela teased "what's this about a Cullen showing up with a declaration of love for you"

I laughed joyfully

"I have so much to tell you" I said linking my hand with hers, my sweater covering all the skin so as not to alert her to my cold skin.

"spill sister" Ben joked from the other side of Angela

"It's quite simple…I'm in love" I whispered quietly to them both, laughing at their bewildered expression. "I've been for quite some time now, though I never admitted it to anyone but myself, and Edward, but I had lousy timing telling him. His father was offered a job in California and they were leaving. Esme said after a while, she missed the small town life"

"And I missed my small town girl" Edward's voice came from behind me. I heard Angela's faint awe sound and I rolled my eyes. I smiled and turned around .

"Ben, Angela, this is Edward"

"Edward you know Angela and Ben" I made the introductions

"Mind if I borrow her, my brothers want to say hello" he said to them and they nodded leaving, not hovering

"See you in English Angela" I said as Edward took my hand

"What's up?" I asked him

"Nothing, Jasper and Emmett are waiting outside with Alice. Carlisle excused you from school, he wants us to go and come back without Charlie noticing you're gone. Alice saw him worried that you didn't come home.

"I guess, about my English class, please?" I was stalling, I knew that, but I wanted to prepare myself to go in a mental hospital

"bella…" he started to say but I had my face in a classic Alice pleader.

"fine, I'll let the others know" he sighed

I beamed up "oh thank you" I said to his stunned face before heading to class. On my way I could hear Edward talking to Jasper

"did she just…?"

"yeah sucker, she just gave you the pout…you never stood the chance" Jasper laughed at his face. I could hear Emmett and Alice laugh. I went to class, barely making it .

I took my seat beside angela and looked at her, she could see the apprehension on my face

"what's wrong?"

"Jasper asked for Alice..i ran" I said simply, I frowned a little at myself, that was two lies in one day. I hated lies

"poor guy" Angela whispered back "I'd assume he is worried?"

I nodded absentmindedly. "yeah, I told him to meet me after English, I can skip school to talk"

I tried paying attention, but no matter how hard I tried, my mind kept going to the upcoming visit. I wanted to explain the whole concept to little Cynthia, but I dreaded mental hospitals. I grew more and more anxious as the minutes for the end of class drew near

"it's going to be okay" she said hugging me after class. I held my breath, while her neck was temptingly close to my mouth

"Bye Ang" I said to her

I walked out of school into Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett wasn't her anymore. Alice and I stayed quiet during the ride to the hospital. We were sober, we'd never done this before, or met another hypersensitive that wasn't family. Edward and Jasper said they came along for support. Carlisle drove relatively fast, not as fast as Edward, but fast enough to be in Seattle quicker than four hours. I closed my eyes, not opening them until I heard and felt the tires screech to a stop.

I got down quietly, looking around apprehensively, my mind flashing to the scene with my grandaunt wheeled out of the hospital. I shivered

"Come on" Alice said tugging at me and I let her drag me inside

The place was as cold as my worst night mare. The clean floor tile heaped with the smell of pinesol and lavender. The faint but stifling scent of metal, drugs and cheap cotton were equally as disturbing. I tried not to concentrate on anything as my eyes flited around the room taking in the objects.

Carlisle walked up to the lady behind the desk speaking to her in hushed tones, I could still hear what was being said, but tried to be indifferent. I kept a passive expression on my face as the woman turned and asked Alice and I for our names

"Isabella and Mary Brandon" Alice answered her

"Please it would cheer her up to know her cousins are getting married" Carlisle pleaded before she could ask for our I. D's.

"She had some accident yesterday" the nurse's tone took a disgusted color. And I huffed gathering her attention

"Hi" Alice told her with a tired smile "my sister and I aren't really comfortable being here could you make a decision to let us in or kick us out, frankly we'd rather not be her more than we have to be"

Stunned by Alice's forceful tone she pressed a button underneath the desk, I sighed in obvious relief as Edward took my hand and Carlisle moved towards the door.


End file.
